Under the Sea
by rosesnblueberries
Summary: Cleo and Lewis have been travelling all over the world in search of other magical beings like herself, but to no avail. But, once they visit New Orleans where there is a reputation of the supernatural, will they run into the thousand year-old vampire family? What will be said about the uncanny similarities between Hayley and Cleo?
1. Chapter 1

"Lewis, we'll be late for our flight!"

"Coming, Cleo! I just need to get these last few things…"

 **. . .**

" _Boarding Flight 62442 to New Orleans, Louisiana,"_ called a cool, overhead, female voice in the airport.

Cleo and Lewis quickly handed their tickets to the attendant and boarded the plane.

 **. . .**

They held hands in their seats. The couple was still very much in love, just as they had been when they began seeing each other in school. Not to mention that they've been best friends since they were five years old.

Yes, very much in love.

Lewis brought her hand up and kisses her knuckles just above her wedding band. She smiled.

 **. . .**

A cab driver helped them get all of their bags into the boot of the taxi.

"Jesus Christ, what d'you have in here, rocks?!" the cabbie asked, grunting from the weight.

"No, just a telescope, microscope, and a bunsen burner and an…" answered Lewis with an excited smile before Cleo elbowed him just hard enough in the ribs. The cabbie looks dumbfounded. Cleo tries not to smile.

They all get into the cab.

"Can you take us to…." he squinted at the paper in his hand, "The French Quarter Suites Hotel, please?" Lewis asked the cabbie.

 **. . .**

"I am _so_ tired!" exclaimed Cleo, collapsing onto their hotel bed. "Me too," said Lewis, while flopping onto the bed just behind her. He circled an arm around her waist.

"We'll start our search tomorrow. There's a local scientist who studies human anomalies. He's not respected very much in the science community, but he might know something," said Lewis to his love.

"I can't wait.." Cleo was too tired to say much else. They drifted off.

 **. . .**

The couple have been travelling all over the world in search of other 'supernatural' people such as herself. They figured, if mermaids existed, why can't something else magical exist? They've already been to visit the big-shot scientists of different fields in all the big science hubs across the world.

Not that they've found anything. The scientists either always thought they were mad or they didn't know anything of value to them. Some of them were really rude. There was one memorable visit with a scientist in Japan that refused to talk to her, despite her rather impressive chemistry and biology degrees. Lewis had to be the one to speak with him. It still fills her up with anger every time she thinks of it.

Now, they're trying the States.

They decided to start in New Orleans. The city had an impressive and suspicious reputation of _witches and the undead_ , after all. They thought it would be a good start. But the problem was, they didn't really know what they were looking for.

 **. . .**

"I could just scream, Rikki! Nobody know anything here either," Cleo exclaimed through her phone to one of her best friends.

"Relax, Cleo. Maybe we _are_ the only magical-type people."

"I doubt it. I'm just tired, I thought we might be able to accomplish something with this damned trip - I refuse to believe that mermaids are alone! And I miss all of you back home, this trip wasn't supposed to take so long."

"Who knows, Cleo, maybe tomorrow you and _Nerdy McNerd_ will find something," Rikki said in a teasing voice.

"Don't call him that!" Cleo laughs. "Probably not, Lewis is taking me on a sort of fun day. I'm kind of excited actually, we haven't had a proper date in a really long time."

"So, how is everyone?" Cleo asks. Rikki gives her a quick reply about everyone important. _Kim just got her degree, Mr Sertori has a new fishing boat - fishing game is good, the cafe is doing really well, Zane finally moved on so that they can work together, Bella and the Band have been getting bigger gigs, and when Bella's not singing she's either swimming with Will or herself._

"Have you met anyone?" Cleo asks her friend.

"Not really, I went out on a blind date the other night, thanks to Bell may I add, and he was a total prat." Rikki replies with a scathing tone.

"Oh, too bad," sighed Cleo.

"Hey, Cleo, I've got to run, it's the mid-day rush!"

"My god, I'll never get used to the time difference. It's getting pretty dark over here! Have a good night - _day, whatever!"_ Cleo laughs.

 **. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmmmm, these waffles are amazing," exclaimed Lewis the next morning while shoving said waffles down his throat. Cleo laughs at her husband and pulls a mock disgusted expression on her face.

"Are you ready for our day of fun?", Lewis questions.

Cleo nods an affirmative, "A film first, right?"

 **. . .**

The couple goes to watch a matinee and shares a large popcorn and soda. Once the comedy picture is finished, they plan to go out for lunch. Cleo uses her phone to find a good place to eat, her cheeks flushed with amusement from the film they just watched. "Ooh, there's this local pub called _Rousseau's_ who's famous for their great gumbo _._ We should go, my love, and get the whole _New Orleans_ experience, yeah?"

"Sure thing, _mer_ lady..", Lewis laughs at his joke. Cleo just shakes her head in amusement.

 **. . .**

Once the cab dropped them off, they paid their fare and hooked arms to enter the pub. Cleo and Lewis go to sit at the bar. She got one or two odd looks, but she chalked it up to her bright sundress. It didn't seem like many people here wore clothes for the summer even in the _summer._

Cleo and Lewis were talking about their quest in words that wouldn't alert any of their neighbors of odd happenings. " I know you're disappointed, love, but we just have to stay optimistic," consoles Lewis.

"Easy for you to say," Cleo snarks with false venom, and she leans forward and whispers, "you're not the one who grows a _tail_ whenever they touch water." Lewis rolls his eyes. He knows she's just stressed.

"I love you, Lewis. I'm very lucky to have you, I don't say it enough," Cleo brought up a hand and traced his cheekbone with her fingers. Their gazes held much love for each other.

Cleo saw it as if it were in slow motion, the person next to them at the bar accidentally nudged their cup of water the wrong way and Cleo's body reacted the same way it does every time she's under this kind of threat. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of her seat, where she stumbled back from her stool and into a hard body behind her. She just missed it; Lewis had water all down his front. Time seemed to speed back up and Lewis stood, his eyes cast on something just behind her head.

She felt hands on her shoulders, and she was spun around swiftly. Cleo faced with a man with light hair and eyes. He had on a leather jacket and a wicked smirk. Once he saw her face, however, there was a brief flash of shock.

"Hayley, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the compound taking care of Hope?" He asked, amused but with the slightest hint of a threatening tone in his voice. He had an accent. "I see you've had a wardrobe change," he said eyeing her outfit - smirk recovered. She felt uncomfortable.

Suddenly, she saw Lewis beside her. He saw that she was uncomfortable. "Let go of her, mate," he said not unkindly.

"Oh, yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" the strange man asked with a chuckle. Lewis was about the same height as him, but Cleo knew that he didn't look very intimidating with his khaki shorts and polo shirt, compared to the frightening and dark looking man with the grip on her shoulders.

Cleo interrupted, "Sorry, mister, I don't think I am who you think I am," she interjected anxiously and awkwardly. If that didn't get his attention, her thick Australian accent did. So much so, that he released his grip on her quickly. She stumbled back into Lewis and gripped his hand. The man followed the movement with his eyes and saw the matching bands on their ring fingers.

His eyebrows raised.

"My apologies, miss. It's just…. you look so much like my dear friend, Hayley, almost identical, in fact." He smiled but it was without warmth. "What's your name?" he questions intently.

"Cleo."

"Well, Cleo, it looks like we have a situation on our hands. Would you step outside to speak with me, please?"

"About what?" She asks. Cleo shares a look with Lewis. She thinks, _might as well._ He thinks the same.

"This and that," he evades. The man holds out his hand. She glances back at Lewis with a curious look. He shrugs his shoulders. She rests her hand in his outstretched one. Her other hand grabs Lewis'. The strange man walks outside and she drags her husband along with her.

Once they're outside, the man quickly grabs hold of both of them and then neither of them can see the streets. They are moving so fast, but _how is it possible?_ The couple wonders.

The first thing they see once they've stopped moving so fast is a large foyer.

 **. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo stumbled once they came to a halt. So did Lewis. "What the hell -" started Lewis, surprised. They were each pushed into a pair of chairs. The same man stood before them. He looked contemplative and he made a noise. A noise that must've meant he came to a decision.

"Elijah!" yelled the man. Nothing happened, so he called for this 'Elijah', again.

"How _did_ we get?" questions Lewis. _Who knows,_ he thinks, _he could be an ax murderer for all we know._

Cleo's eyes were wide with fright, but she started thinking. _How is moving that fast even possible?_

The foyer was large and spacious, without clutter. It had a few staircases that led up to an interior balcony that encircled the entire room. It had a very old-fashioned design.

Cleo's mind was racing - trying to piece together the puzzle that was their current situation. How did they get there.

Just then, a gentleman (or what _appeared_ to be a gentleman) in a suit came walking down one of the staircases. "What is with all the racket, Niklaus?" He asks exasperated - also with an accent, but less obvious than the first man. The new man - Elijah - was wiping something from the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief, and tucked it away in a suit pocket with a flourish of his hand.

Elijah looked at the frightened newcomers. "Hayley," he said surprised. He narrowed his eyes. "What _is_ going on, Niklaus? I just saw Hayley only moments ago, but adorned in a completely different outfit," he questioned suspiciously.

Lewis interjects rather impulsively - he never was one for tact, reflects Cleo - "I don't know who _Hayley_ is, but my wife-" he jerks his head toward Cleo, "- isn't her."

Both of the two men, Niklaus and Elijah, stare intimidatingly at Lewis for a few seconds, almost as if chastising him. Lewis shrinks back. His eyes widen. He doesn't dare blink. Elijah and Niklaus return back to their conversation.

"More magic! Just what I need," exclaims Niklaus, exasperated. He rolled his eyes snarkily.

"Wait, _magic?_ " Cleo interjects - getting excited. The prospect that they might've found more magical beings was too tempting.

The men don't acknowledge her - they converse quietly amongst themselves. Cleo and Lewis grip hands.

Suddenly, there is a loud cry of a baby. A small tinge of worry became evident in Klaus' eyes. The sound of an American girl's voice carries down from behind the married couple. She's walking down the staircase located behind Cleo and Lewis. She's ranting and the baby's crying becomes closer as she walks down the steps. She sounds distressed.

"Klaus, I can't do this anymore, -" she said with a choked sob, "- Hope won't stop crying, no matter what I do. She's still adjusting to the fact that Jack is gone. The only time she stops is when she's sleeping, But you're yelling woke her up!" She finished aggressively. "Thanks for that," she snarks.

Then, she appears. In front of them - baby in arms. She's looking down at her daughter, fussing with her onesie.

"And who are our guests?" she asks without looking up from her baby.

She looks up.

There's a moment of thick tension. So thick, in fact, that it could be cut with a knife (as some would say). They all descend in silence, except for the baby. The baby's whining was the only noise.

Cleo's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. "Ummmm," Lewis says ever so eloquently.

Hayley's eyes widen, also, identically to Cleo's. They stare at eachother.

Cleo breaks the silence, "Is this even possible? I've never encountered anything like it in my studies. Have you, Lewis?" Lewis shakes his head in negative. This jolts Klaus into motion. He grabs the baby from Hayley's arms. He holds her lovingly and rocks her back and forth with adoration in his eyes. His behavior was almost sweet, in sharp contrast to the intimidating man from before.

"What the hell is happening?!" Hayley almost yells. Cleo and Lewis shrug their shoulders, but the other two men have an idea.

"It looks like you have a doppelganger, Hayley." Elijah says matter-of-factly.

 **. . .**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own or gain any profits from The Originals or H2O: Just Add Water.**

 **Hi, everyone. Thanks so much for reading my story. You have no idea how much it means to me. Please review, if you can, I'd love to know what everyone thinks.**

 **A special thank you to my...**

 **Reviewers: _Blond Handsome Stranger_ and _Nint3ndozzzz_**

 **Followers: _Blond Handsome Stranger, Crazy Horse Nae,_ and _Nint3ndozzzz_**

 **Favorites: _Crazy Horse Nae, NatashaAshleyHopeMikaelson,_ and _Nint3ndozzz_**

 ** _:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

"What, like Elena and Katherine?" asks Hayley.

"And Tatia when we knew her a thousand years ago," adds Elijah with a shrug. He hums in curiosity. Klaus exchanges a glance with him.

Hayley continues to stare at Cleo. It was unnerving, to say the least, to have someone absolutely identical to look back at you and not be a reflection in a mirror.

Cleo interjects, "But, there is zero scientific evidence to prove doppelgangers exist - sure, there are people with very similar genetic makeup, but they aren't _absolutely_ identical unless they're twins. Even then, twins still have slight differences." Lewis jumps into the conversation, "You guys said you were around a _thousand years ago_ , how is that possible?"

"We're vampires," says Klaus in a monotone sort of voice. Cleo wiggles excitedly in her chair.

"Really? Can you prove it? Is that why we were moving so fast earlier? Do you really drink blood to survive? How old are you? How can you go into the sunlight -" Lewis rapidly fires off question after question.

"Oh! Can we do some tests on you three?" asks Cleo. Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley exchange bemused looks.

Hayley states, " You two accepted the supernatural awfully fast for _muggles_ , for lack of a better word. In fact, you made that leap pretty quick," as a way of garnering more information.

"Hayley makes a good point - and, you both seem very scientific. Scientists don't normally believe in the impossible." Klaus' eyes crinkle suspiciously. He's had a hundred lifetimes worth of studying human behavior. By now, he definitely know when something _fishy_ is going on. Cleo and Lewis look at each other, not knowing whether or not to divulge her secret. It almost seems like they're having a discussion with their eyes - they decide to hold onto the secret for a little while longer. Until they know who these people are a bit better.

"We believe anything's possible if you look hard enough," replies Lewis. Klaus considers this for a moment.

"Normally, doppelgangers aren't the same age, and since Hayley was turned only recently and this _Cleo_ looks to be about the same age, we can only assume that they are. It's strange, is all," commented Elijah with a noncommittal hum.

"Oh, and to prove that we are what we say we are," Klaus begins with a grin...

… He bares his fangs and growls, while his eyes glow a golden color. Cleo and Lewis jump back in their seats a little in fright. Klaus chuckles.

"How about you two join us for dinner? We have much to discuss," asks Elijah diplomatically.

Lewis decides in that moment to take his foot and insert it in his mouth, " _Your_ type of dinner, or mine?" He asks with a frightened look. All three immortals give him a look and Cleo sighs. The baby babbles on.

 **...**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own or gain any profits from The Originals or H2O: Just Add Water or anything associated with either.**

 **Sorry for the really late update and for how short this one is. Another one will be up soon (also longer)!**

 **Thank you soooooooo much to all my reviewers and everyone who reads this story. It means a lot. If anyone has any ideas for the plot of UtS, please review!**

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry for leaving everyone hanging. I feel horrible, cause I know how it feels when the fic author is radio silent. I also realized how easy it is to put updating off. However, I regret to inform that I am not going to continue this story… As much as I wish I could, I don't have any more ideas for this story. I started this fic in a flight of fancy after binging the Originals, and I have lost interest in that show since.

I'm sorry guys! Although this isn't a very popular fic, there are a few followers and commenters. I want to thank all of these people for liking the story, and I hope you'll want to continue this story! I'm opening this fic to the fanfic community, if anyone wants to adopt it, they can! Just let me know and, please link my fic to yours, and I'd love to read it!

xoxo


End file.
